1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fluid cushion systems. In particular, this invention directs itself to fluid cushion systems wherein liquid is displaced to different positional locations within the fluid cushion system to minimize stress loading when particular portions of a user's body interface with the fluid cushion system. More in particular, the present invention directs itself to a fluid cushion system which includes at least one resilient fluid casing member which is insertable within a resilient housing. Still further, this invention directs itself to a fluid cushion system where the resilient housing provides for a structural support for the fluid casing member independent of the positional location and orientation of the resilient fluid casing member. Additionally, the subject invention relates to a fluid cushion system wherein the fluid cushion system includes a cover member adapted to be releasably secured to an external base member.
More in particular, this invention pertains to a fluid cushion system wherein there is provided an integrally molded closed contour flexible and resilient housing within which a plurality of fluid casing members may be removably inserted. Additionally, the fluid casing members are fluid impervious elements which may be formed in a molded one-piece formation. Still further, the subject invention concept directs itself to a fluid cushion system wherein the fluid casing members may be inserted within a multiplicity of compartments formed in the one-piece formed flexible and resilient housing. Still further, the subject invention directs itself to a fluid cushion system wherein fluid or liquid casing members include valve mechanisms to allow insert and removal of liquid responsive to the needs, comfort and structural support needed by the user at his or her discretion.
2. Prior Art
Fluid cushion systems utilizing a liquid to allow conformity to the human body as loads are applied thereto is known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,886; 4,143,909; 4,189,181; 4,391,466; 4,108,492; 4,547,919; 3,867,732; 2,589,013; 2,867,266; 4,067,078; 3,348,880; and, 1,976,320.
In some prior art systems as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,181, there are provided cushioning systems which rely upon displacement of contained atmospheres. However, such do not provide for an integrally molded entirely flexible assembly having a multiplicity of fluid impervious sections formed in a molded one-piece formation defining discrete pockets. Such prior art systems, do not allow for individual removal of fluid casing members for insert and/or removal of fluid to adjust to specific requirements of an individual. Additionally, such prior art systems do not provide for an external flexible housing which provides for a combined force load optimization and displacement of liquid contained within the system while providing additional structural support for flexible casings contained therein.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,492, a plurality of inflatable cushions may be inserted into respective pockets on a back of a chair. However, in such prior art systems, the pockets receiving the inflatable cushions are sewn or otherwise attached to the front frame portions of the chair to form space compartments. Thus, such prior art systems do not provide for integrally formed and molded assemblies as provided in the subject invention concept to allow removal of the entire assembly or portions thereof from the system or the environment within which it is being used or to be adaptable for use in a variety of positional orientations. Further, in such systems, there is shown a structurally rigid frame for the back support and such does not allow for the flexibility of the subject fluid cushion system as is herein described.
In other prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,732, pneumatic seat cushions are provided which have an air inlet stem projecting through portions in the upholstery and is coupled to a plurality of conduits. Such prior art seat cushions do provide for individual tube members however, such are not individually located within an overall discrete section, and flexible housing, as is necessary to the subject invention concept.
In further prior art systems, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,919, there are provided inflatable articles with some type of reinforcing structure. Although these references do provide a plurality of gas impervious sheets welded together at their edges to form compartment areas, it is clear that such do not provide for discrete or individual flexible casing members associated with these compartments for insert and/or removal from the compartments or pocket sections, as is necessary to the subject invention concept as herein described.
In other prior art fluid cushion systems, such are incorporated directly into a chair-like device or other furniture. Prior art systems of this type do not allow for removal and transportability of such fluid cushion systems at the discretion of the user.